


Home Video

by Pandir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Adult abusing his position, Child Pornography themes, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Smuppets, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every good guardian has some videos of his protégé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Video

With a camera pointing at him, Dave couldn’t concentrate on the game. He couldn’t concentrate on anything, except trying his hardest to not start fidgeting around and not look in Bro’s general direction. _Keep it cool_ , he told himself while he kept screwing up and pushing the wrong buttons again and again. _Just be chill with it._  
But it was really hard to be chill when he was the object of Bro’s unshared attention, and it got even harder when he started to _feel_ Bro’s gaze on him, an unnerving tingling in the back of his neck.  
Dave noticed his hands on the controller were getting sweaty. There was no way Bro was buying his feigned ignorance when he started getting flustered like that, probably he was just waiting for Dave to be the first one to give in and break the silence.

“Bro”, he tried hard to think of something better to say than a completely unironic and honest _What the hell_ , so he just went with the first thing his mind came up with. “Come on, filming a boy sucking at games - that is a grade A creepy paedophile.”  
That wasn’t even half as bad as expected, Dave decided, and he eased up when Bro joined in on the joke.  
“Nope, we’re still in the grey area here”, he said matter-of-factly. “If you want an A, you have to turn the whole thing up a notch.” 

“Yeah, how about I just take that shirt off, cause it’s sooo hot”, Dave delivered, while he still did not look up from his gaming. “Oh wait, scratch that, I can’t be some shitty boy tease if I have no lollipop.”  
That one was pretty good, he thought, and he was kind of proud how cool he’d handled that situation. He was sure he’d done everything right here, passed the test or something, so he half expected Bro to drop the topic now and get back to going through his websites and running his business for hours or do his crazy training program on the roof. Or whatever that guy was up to all day when he was actually home for a change. Bro was not one to stick around or to hand out his full attention like cheap cigars and it didn’t matter whether you smoked or not, you better took those things when he offered you them, it was a one-time opportunity.

But Bro didn’t move from the futon, he didn’t even put down the cam – he just leaned back, one arm resting on the couch’s back to keep the camera steady.  
“No, cut the cock tease bullshit”, he decided, as if he’d actually been contemplating that. “There’s no use in doing something if you just half-ass it. Make it straight out pornographic.”  
Now Dave was a bit at loss where this was going, but he knew they were now engaged in a more elaborate ironic challenge and Bro wouldn’t let him off the hook so soon. So the boy paused the game and turned around. He found it was hard to look at his brother’s face; he somehow always ended up looking at the camera instead. Which made it even harder to read his bro’s intentions than usual, not that it wasn’t fucking impossible in the first place.  
As he was not at all sure how to proceed, Dave simply sat there on the futon and stared back at the camera, trying his best to look completely unfazed.

Bro held the cam up to keep the focus on his little brother’s face, apparently focused on the video display while his fingers were working on the zoom.  
“Introduce yourself, kid”, he instructed.  
So filming a kind of amateur kid porn video was really a thing they were doing now. With Bro, you could do nothing but roll with it and hope you’ll figure out where the hell he was going with it before you find yourself face to face with plush smuppet ass.  
Maybe he’d wanted to do that all along. Well, no problem, Dave could deliver.

He slouched back in the corner of the futon to position himself, before he looked up at the lens of the camera.  
“Name’s Dave”, he said, the epitome of a professional cool porn star right here. “Better known as ‘The Dickmaster’”, he added, gesturing with both hands towards his crotch for emphasis.  
He kept looking out for traces of a smirk on Bro’s face, some sign that he was appreciating his performance, but his brother was all business.  
“Tell me more about you.”

“Well, there’s something you gotta know about me”, Dave was putting it on extra-thick now for maximum irony, “And that’s that I really fucking love dicks. Y’know, I love them so much, I even got a dick tattooed on my junk. I mean, this shit is serious”, he was aware that he was rambling, but Bro just kept recording and _listening_ and that was the only thing that mattered, “I can’t even go to sleep without a big cock in my mouth. It’s like, fuck dummies, this baby needs something real.”

There was no reaction at all, not even a cocked eyebrow. But Bro kept recording, so he must be doing something right.

“Sounds pretty serious. What about now?” Bro had a way of asking questions that made it feel more like an interrogation than anything. It took Dave a moment to figure out what he was referring to, so he just shrugged.  
“Dude, you know me, I’m always all about sucking some guy’s throbbing beef thermometer”, he said as unfazed as possible, although something about the direction this was going started making him nervous. The worst part was that Dave couldn’t help the nagging feeling in his stomach, the overwhelming fear of screwing up.

“I’m not gonna keep you from acting out on your urges, kid.”  
The strange anxiety was tightening in Dave’s stomach and as Bro’s left hand moved downward, it was suddenly a lump in his throat, too.  
_Shit, shit, shit_ , was all his mind could deliver, and some voice in the back of his head urged _abscond abscond abscond_ , and Dave had to try his hardest to not chicken out on the spot. He couldn’t keep himself from tensing up horribly, though, so when the smuppet hit him in the face, he jumped a little.  
“The fuck, Bro?!”

To be honest, he didn’t even know what he the hell he had been expecting, but he’d been never that relieved to have a foam rump softly slapping him back into reality. Of course, it was all about puppets, really, he should have seen that coming. He cursed himself for his instant freak out - Bro sure as hell wasn’t going to let him get away with that.  
“Come on, pick it up”, he ordered, as if Dave hadn’t blown the whole joke just now. “That’s some fine, lovingly crafted puppet dong at your disposal.”

Dave bit his tongue to not mess up again. Of course Bro meant it; he didn’t even have to ask. The guy loved his whole pornographic puppet stuff. And it was probably really fucking ironic, too, but Dave wasn’t sure he got their ironic value in all its entirety.  
But whatever, the game was in motion and Dave’s only choice was to run with it, so he grabbed the plush dude around his mid, the only part that didn’t seem completely inappropriate to touch. Still, he really couldn’t help but to eye the long phallic puppet nose with the distinct feeling that he was not sure he wanted to have that in his mouth.

“That’s not really what I’d call a throbbing chunk of man meat”, Dave offered a bit of weak protest.

“Just try it.” There was a smirk on Bro’s lips that didn’t exactly fit his comforting words. “Trust me.”

Dave shrugged again, immediately cursing himself for it. He really needed to stop doing that when he was not sure what to do. Yet it was hard to not appear nervous, eye to eye with a ridiculous puppet nose dick and very aware of the camera zooming in on his face right now, and even worse, with Bro’s gaze on him, waiting for him to act.  
Trying to stall a little, Dave let the smuppetv nose graze his cheek before he lets it brush his lips. The feeling of soft plush fabric felt both familiar and odd when it wasn’t forced in his face as part of a surprise assault.  
Just putting it in his mouth seemed weird, so he figured some licking was good enough for the purpose. When his tongue touched the tip, it felt fluffy and not particularly lickable, but there was no reason to feel odd about it now. It was only a stupid piece of plush and shit would only get embarrassing if he was being too tentative about it.  
Fuck it, he could pull this off. After all, he’d seen enough bad porn movies to be a regular expert on how it was done.  
Dave stuck out his tongue to demonstratively lick the whole nose thing in the most over-the-top way he could muster, from bottom to the tip. 

“That’s it”, he heard Bro say, “Turn your head, gimme that in half-profile”, and Dave complied, leaning his head back for a more dramatic angle. The fabric was soaking up his saliva and making his tongue feel uncomfortably dry and the stupid dick nose was kind of bouncy, so he ended up with brushing it over his lips, before he managed to take the tip in his mouth.  
Dave felt suddenly incredibly stupid because he had no clue what he was going for here, but then Bro moved the camera closer to his face, deliberately letting him know that the focus was now on completely on him, and Dave was determined not to blow it.

“Suck it, baby.”

A wave of heat rushed through the boy, embarrassment and thrill all at once, and before he knew it, he was sucking on it, always eyeing the camera that kept track of his every move. He even started using his tongue to play with the stuffed nose, mouth half-open so Bro could see. There was an odd feeling in his gut, hot and foreign, but he was doing well at this game, and this was all that mattered right now. He had to get Bro to keep filming as long as possible.

Keep Bro’s attention on _him_.

“Pull your shirt up”, Bro ordered, still all business, but not unkind.  
Dave complied, pulling the hem of his favourite record shirt up to his stomach, carefully and slowly, determined not to rush things. Deliberately taking it slow added a weird kind of meaning to the action, though, and Bro nailed it when he called him a “tease” and somehow made it sound like a compliment.  
Dave felt his ears grow hot at this and he became too flustered to look at Bro or the camera. Instead, he closed his eyes, and in turn, he was now very aware of his exposed skin. It felt like there were goose bumps all over him, though it wasn’t even cold, and there was an unnerving prickling on the skin of his stomach as he held the hem of his shirt up to his chest.  
He was so caught up in the chaotic sensation that he almost forgot about the smuppet, until it was pushed against his lips. It was strangely different from all the other times Bro had shoved certain parts of a smuppet’s anatomy into his face. Now he only assisted, his warm hand covering Dave’s and guiding it without much pressure, and Dave didn’t resist. He opened his mouth to take the puppet nose between his lips, much like he had done before, but Bro didn’t let him fool around this time. Instead he gently pushed it further into Dave’s mouth, before he slowly pulled it out again.  
Dave followed his movement, back and forth, and he had to keep his mouth open to not restrict the soft phallic object from moving in and out. Bro applied gradually less pressure, but Dave was determined to keep it up, and when the smuppet was shoved deeper into the cavern of his mouth, he wasn’t even sure whose hand it was which pushed it just deep enough to make him feel the urge to gag. 

There was saliva on his lips. He had to look so stupid, drooling while fucking his own mouth with a puppet and awkwardly clenching his other hand into his half pulled-up shirt. His face was burning and his ears had to be bright red by now, which made everything even worse.  
Dave kept his eyes shut; trying his best not to tear up in his embarrassment, but he couldn’t hold back the soft gagging noises when the puppet nose was grazing his throat. When Bro let go of his hand, Dave was sure he’d ruined everything and made a joke out of himself. He put the smuppet down on his lap and helplessly held onto it. There were tears stinging in his eyes now, which was one of the many reasons he didn’t dare to look up.  
He heard the soft ‘clap’ of the camera as Bro closed the video feed and then, for a brief moment, there was the weight of Bro’s hand on his head, ruffling Dave’s hair a little, before he got up.

“Product sold.”

Dave curled up on the couch, wiping his tears, waiting for his face to cool off and utterly confused about how to feel. But this gesture of praise and acknowledgement was enough to fill him up with a warm, elevating feeling that tingled in his stomach, and that was everything that mattered.

Maybe he should practice in front of the mirror. If Bro had approved of this performance already, he might even be able to impress him. 

And Dave knew Bro would expect him to improve.


End file.
